MHWH: Icha Icha What!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: A spin-off of My Harem Is What Harem! series that focus on lemon. At some point, we all know that you have to go to the next level in relationship...That's what happen with Naruto when he become intimate with his lover(s) of all kinds in many ways throughout his trip or at home...Or in different places. (Please read warning chapter)
1. Warning

**I present you a latest story, MHWH: Icha Icha What?!, a lemon series of MHWH.**

 **I decide to put this story up right now so I don't forget about it.**

 **Before we start, I URGE you all to READ the WHOLE chapter because it's IMPORTANT for everyone to understand.**

 **That is a formal warning and terms chapter along with some info (Like learning the keywords, etc).**

 **This is a work of fiction. All characters depicted in this story are entirely fictional and are adult by law (18 or above the Legal/Consenting age in any countries).**

 **This story does not reflect the author's preference in any forms. The author does not encourage you to act any scenes out because you will get arrested or be judged by the society for your OWN actions. Any actions taken against the author will be labeled as fake/fraud and will be discarded because you do not read this warning/term chapter.**

 **If you are under 18 or legal age in your country and, stop read this story and leaves right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish and if it's illegal for you to read sexual explicit materials in the state, country or community you reside or it makes you uncomfortable…LEAVE NOW. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **Have everyone read the warning and term already? Okay? There's one more warning/term near the end so read it when you get there…Now for the info…**

 **This story will have all nine series roll into one story and it's mostly center around Ultimate Edition but there will be some chapters relating to certain story so it's highly likely that you will see some spoilers. You will see some key letter in chapter titles so you will know what it is going to be taking place in…**

 **L: Original MHWH (loli harem)**

 **S: Everyone's A Shotacon**

 **G: Grannies' Boy**

 **M: They're Monster?!**

 **A: Animalic Heart**

 **R: Royal Treaties**

 **D: Daughters' Love**

 **W: Wired Heart**

 **If you don't see these letter next to the title, it mean it's taking place in UE. By the way, all loli characters are 18 or above, despite their appearance, as I have mentioned above this so please remember that.**

 **While there will be some chapters with just one girl and/or possibly have more than one chapter with this same person, it will be pretty random from one to many characters with many different contents…**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: There will be tags in top AN for every chapters and you can look them up to know what kind of chapter it's gonna be so you can avoid it or not. You can find it by looking for this cap word …TAG(S):… Key letter in chapter title is consider as tag(s), depending on what story it come from.**

 **The reason why I'm putting it up as the first chapter is so we can avoid the whole speech and we know what it's gonna be all about. There's some people who think everything are reflection of me and I'm tired of telling them the same thing over and over that I'm not into these and it's all work of fiction. Honestly, I'm not into these stuffs and it's really stupid to base everything about me off the stories. It's like saying that one author is a wife-beater because he/she like to write about a main character beating his/her wife up or enjoying 'Forced' activity because he/she wrote 'forced' lemon or into some weird shit like...Um…You know, some animal things or some unmentioned words that I wish I don't learn…Yeah, I have seen some weird stuff on this site by reading a lot of summaries. Gotta love the love-hate relationship of internet.**

 **By the way, there's one more thing I need to say, just to air it out for everyone. I get one or two PM about this story and I notice something that kinda bothers me for a while since I found out about this one…What is it? Hymen. Very few people asked me if we're gonna see Naruto break a lot of it…A lot of people believe that it's a wall/sign of virginity…Guess what? It's old myth. Yes, it's not really virginity and it's not a one-time thing in your whole lifetime, it's not a wall but some…Um…Arc thingy. I'm also guilty of believing this myth until I found out about it and did my research. Don't believe me? Go research it yourself.**

 **Now with these out of the way…We're almost done here with last warning and acceptable term below…Again, if you're under legal age, it make you uncomfortable or you're against it, leave.**

 **By continue to next chapter, you have heeded the warning and acknowledge everything as stated above. By doing that, you agree to everything and will not use that to hold against the author in any form. Read at your own risk.**


	2. L: Kaguya

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **There will be some spoilers in this story since some chapters will take events in a very far future.**

 **To give you a little head up, the next few chapters from first to eighth will be one from each MHWH story with one main/first harem character then after that, it's all random. First two chapters will have same person.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHWH: IIW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **L: Kaguya**

* * *

Kaguya smirk to herself with pumped fists as her small body tremble with excitation on a large bed, a small drool drip from a corner of her mouth with a small perverse giggle. Finally, finally, she did it after few long years! Her plan has come to fruition, despite some snags and things blow out of proportion like the size of Naruto's harem getting out of control with so many loli but who care about these right now?! She's finally convicted Naruto to turn to the lolicon side and she's gonna get some tonight with her beloved husband. "Naru-kun, hurry up and get here." Kaguya rubbed her hands excitingly before her horns jolt up with perked expression as soon as the door open to reveal Naruto and he take a glance at her then look away bashfully with red face.

"Um, so…" Naruto coughed into his fist as he closed the door behind him then walk over to the bed, "Um…" He was really at loss for words, he still can't believe that she talk him into that when everyone found out that they will return to his hometown in a week after he checked the map and Kaguya demand that they seal the deal before they come home so Naruto won't back out from the whole thing. 'Like I'm gonna run away from them after everything we went through and how much we love each other.' Naruto thought before he make a mental sweatdrop in his head, '…Despite the fact that they're all loli. Why do I have a good feeling that I have a lot of things to explain to everyone back home?'

"Husband, shall we start the baby-making?" Kaguya speak up excitingly, snapping him out of his thought.

"H-Hai…" The blushing shinobi sit down next to the loli goddess and he take a deep breath, there's no going back from that. He turn his head to her before he blink at Kaguya as the grinning loli goddess lie down on bed flat with closed eyes and her arms stick straight out to the bed's sides. "Um, why are you lying?" He asked.

"I'm offering my body to you, that's what a wife do in bed." Kaguya's right eye crackle open, "The husband, which is you, have to impregnate me by put it in. Hurry up and do it!"

"Um, what about foreplay and whole thing?" Naruto asked.

"…What is foreplay?" The puzzling loli goddess sits up with squirted eyes, "Is that some new ritual for sex?"

"…Wow, I guess everything has changed a lot during your imprisonment in moon." The shiniobi scratched his head dumbfounded before he starts explaining, "Um…Foreplay is some activity where we have to arouse each other by doing things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Kiss, touching, rub and…" Naruto scratched his heating cheek lightly, "Licking and suck."

"What do you mean by the last two?" Kaguya asked him again.

"W-Well…" The shinobi lean his head next to her then whisper something in her ear and Kaguya's body suddenly blow up in a full-on blush with steam coming out from the top of her head as she listen to him for few minutes.

"H-H-How scandalous!" The loli goddess' hands flew up to her cheeks, "Y-Y-You humans come up with shocking things like that b-b-b-blowjob and s-s-s-sixty-nine! W-W-Who come up with these?!"

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "No one know." He glanced down at the blushing chibi goddess, "Um, if you don't want to do it then that's okay, we can just wait…"

"No, I-I want to try these." Kaguya quickly looked up to him with deep blush as her hand touch his knee, "C-Can we do the foreplay? Please?" The shinobi look into her eyes for a moment before he exhale out a small sigh, it look like she really want to do it so badly and there's nothing he can do or say to stop her.

"A-Alright then…" He rubbed his neck with a small nod and the loli goddess crawl onto his lap, facing him.

"Shall we start?" Kaguya puckered up to him with closed eyes, her fists clench onto his shirt. Naruto adjust his seat slightly as his arms slide around her body in a half-hug and he bends his head down to meet her lip for a deep kiss. Before he knows it, Kaguya's tongue dart out into his parting lip and swirl around within his mouth eagerly.

'W-Who the fuck teach her that?!' Naruto cried mentally as his chibi lover basically tongue-fuck his mouth, she never have kiss him like that before and it was always innocent kisses. Little did he know is that some girls have told her a bit about French kiss. He wasn't sure what to do next before he decide to return her French kiss by slip his tongue inside her mouth, which force her tongue to leave his mouth and this time, he was tongue-fucking her mouth with swirling tongue. Kaguya's hands clench tighter on his shirt with soft enjoyable moans, her tongue rub against his tongue in a strange dance. They don't know how long it have been going on for until the loli goddess halt their makeout as she pull her head away from him, their lips connected by a thin string of salvia and it snap a moment later after she lick her lip.

"Um, what's next?" Kaguya asked as she unknowingly massages his chest lightly, "Do we have to kiss more?"

"W-Well, yeah." The shinobi scratched his head with a mutter, "Kinda. We can make out more while doing something else like um…"

"Handjob?" She said suddenly, "You said that the foreplay involve handjob, blowjob and many other things. Can we do these now? Can you tell me what to do?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Naruto scratched his cheek with deep blush, he know that he decide to go through with it but it's still too weird and nerve-wrecking for him since it's actually his first time…Plus, he feel a bit like criminal because his lover is a loli and he have to teach her a lot of things since she don't know almost everything about love-making activity. "You want to start with…Um…H-H-Handjob, right?" She give him a nod and he explain a bit to her then he explain more about other things to save some time. "You get it all down?" He asked with red face.

"Mmm." Kaguya nodded with deep blush and her hands slowly make a trail down from his chest to a bulge in his pant, knead softly as she feel her heartbeat go faster. She's exciting but nervous at same time because it's really something new and so exotic to her. Her hands unfastened Naruto's pant and she tug it down slightly along with his boxer to reveal his semi-erected member, a sight that Kaguya can't help but to lick her lip with lewd drool. "Hehehehe, finally, finally." She giggled lewdly.

"U-Um, Kaguya, your nose's bleeding a bit…" Naruto can't help but to sweatdrop at her expression in this situation.

"Do I use one or two hands?" She quickly wipe her nose and Naruto don't get a chance to give her an answer as the loli goddess grab his shift with both hands, squeezing it tighter.

"H-H-Hey, loose up with grip." The shinobi yelped lightly as the loli goddess tugs several time.

"L-Like that?" Kaguya relaxed her grip, correctly stroking his shift and she take a small note that both of her hands barely cover half of his length. She glance up to Naruto to see that he was enjoying her first handjob and she assume that she was doing it right now as she unknowingly increase speed bit by bit. A small thought occur to her and it make her a little curious to see how Naruto will react to her next action as Kaguya scoot back slightly, still stroking her lover's member, then she lower her head closer to the tip before she give it a lick out of curiosity. She hear a light gasp from Naruto and she give it several more licks before she place her lip on tip of his cock, sucking it gently.

"T-T-That's good…" Naruto groan softly as he stroke her head with right hand, drawing a blissful moan out of loli goddess, and his eyes gaze at her back, Kaguya was kneeling on bed while her head bob up and down at slow pace with aid of Naruto's hand on top of her head. His left hand reach out to her lower body, hiking her kimono up pass her waistline and he nearly pull a double-take as soon as he notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear. 'Does that mean she's nude under her kimono?!' He know she have been wearing panty before because of her attempts to jump him up to now and he push the thought out of his head as he place his left hand on her buttock then start to massage them, two fingers circle around her maidenhood.

Kaguya's eyes widened at new sensual feeling as her lover massage her lower mouth in circular motion and the action cause her to swallow few more inches of Naruto's shift with moans as she arch her back out. After few minutes, her throat vibrate with moans as soon as Naruto insert his middle finger inside her lower mouth and Kaguya's body wiggle in pleasure as her head bob faster without Naruto's help this time. She feel something strange within her core and all of sudden, her body quiver out as she hit her climax. The moaning loli goddess pull her lover's cock out of her mouth as she look up into his eyes, "N-N-Naruto…C-Can you do it again?"

"Yes, but I can do it better…" Naruto roll her over on her back as he kneel on floor at bedside and he undress her kimono, slipping it off under her. He lift her thighs up as his head place in front of her wet maidenhood and his tongue slip inside, slowly explore her inner cavern.

"A-A-Ah, Naruto!" Kaguya cried out in pleasure as she grab handful of his hairs, "D-D-Don't! T-That's d-d-dir…" Her moans cut her off as her lover's tongue wiggle deeper and her hip unknowingly grind up against Naruto's face. It really don't take long enough before she archive her second climax and a blissful soft moan escape her lip as she watch her lover get up, wiping his mouth. "Y-Y-You humans come up with interesting things and I-I-I can't believe you lick me down there."

"Do you hate it?" Naruto asked, stripping himself down and he was relived to get out of his clothes because they were getting too tight and clingy, due to heat and sweats.

"N-No, I-I like it." The blushing loli goddess replied with a headshake before she gaze at his throbbing member, "When will you put it in?" She doesn't mind doing more of this foreplay but she wants his cock so bad and you have no idea how long it have been after she was sealed in moon.

"Soon." The shinobi replied as he places himself in front of her, lining his member up to her maidenhood and he rubs her entrance with his tip. He looks at his lover and she look at him eagerly with nod as she grinds her hip slightly against his member. 'Let's not make any delay.' Naruto thought to himself as he lift her legs up to saddle at sides of his hip, they already have went farther in just short time and this line already have been crossed more than once throughout the trip. He slowly push his member into her lower mouth as he groan out softly together with Kaguya and his cock already fill her up by about two-third. Naruto pull his hip back slightly before he thrust back inside her gently at slow pace as his right hand hold onto her hip and he place his left hand on her tiny breast, rubbing her erected nipple with his thumb.

"N-N-Naruto, y-y-you're too big…" Kaguya moaned lewdly as her lover's cock slide in and out within her inner cavern at slow pace, "D-D-D-Does it feel tight? D-D-Does it feel good?"

"K-K-Kaguya…" Naruto shushed her with red face, "D-D-Don't talk, it's little weird…A-A-And yes, it does feel good." The moaning loli goddess wiggle her lower body with a lewd giggle as she feel his member getting harder and the blonde slowly increase his thrusting speed. Without a warning, Naruto slide his right hand under her back then pick her up and the chibi goddess cry out in pleasure as he sit down on bed with her riding him in cowgirl position, pressing her body up against his chest.

"N-Naru…" The chibi goddess moan out before Naruto kisses her deeper as his hip thrusting upward furiously into her maidenhood. Kaguya clench onto her lover tighter as she try to push her body down with her legs in attempt to take his sliding cock in deeper farther than her limit. Her action seems to spur Naruto to thrust harder and rapidly, much to her pleasure and everything become blurry to her for a while until he speak up.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum, let me pull it o…" Naruto groaned out in pleasure before his lover clench down on him with her limbs.

"N-No!" Kaguya moaned, "K-Keep it in! I want your babies! Gimme it!"

"Y-Y-You sure?" He asked and she give her a shakily nod, moan out as soon as he suddenly pound into her furiously. It last for few moments before he hit his climax as he ejaculate massive amount of seeds inside his lover and Kaguya moan happily, watching some cum spilling down from her maidenhood to the bottom of his shift. Naruto slowly pull himself out as he put Kaguya down at his side and he lie down next to her, staring at her heaving body. "Y-Y-You okay?" He asked her worriedly, he think he have went a little far with thrust.

"H-H-Hai, it's so wonderful." She grabbed his hand with her hands, kissing it many times. "I-I'm glad you give me your virginity and a lot of cum." Her eyes gaze down at Naruto's cum-strained cock, "Hehehe, you're still hard. That's good."

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head with red face, "I guess it's because I have a lot of stamina and held more than one bjiuu…Plus many other things…" He glanced at her, "You want another round?"

"Hai, but first…" Kaguya slide off the bed onto her wobbly legs and Naruto raised his eyebrow at her smirk as she walk up to a wall. He wonder why she stand in front of a wall for no reason until she speak up, "I have a little surprise for you…" She smacked her hand on the wall before she slide it to reveal this the wall was an giant sliding door and behind it…

Naruto drop his jaw with full-body blush as he stare at all members of his loli harem in a large empty room, "S-S-Since when was there a secret room in my room?!" He paused, "W-W-Wait, how long you all have been there for?!"

"From the beginning before you come in." Kaguya smirked with hands on her hip as the harem members blushed madly and very few girls stare at small puddle of cum between Kaguya's feet. "I decide to give them a show out of kindness and that they will share the night with us together after I have my turn with you."

"…" Naruto stared at her for a good minute as his brain slowly register her statement, "…Wait, what?"

"…I CALL DIB!" Someone cried out and before Naruto know it, he feel someone swallowing his member up in a swift gulp then all of his harem members suddenly tackle him down, all stripping. Everything becomes very blurry for him then blackout.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open and the groaning shinobi find himself on his bed then he take a glance around to see that he was surrounding by his slumbering loli harem, sprawling all over his bed and on floor, some were on his furniture. Slowly, he feel something tight bouncing up and down around his cock and he lift his head up to see Kaguya riding him with swaying hip with soft moans, facing away from him. "K-Kaguya, how long have you been doing that for?" He whispered, startled her in process and she glance over her shoulder.

"F-F-For a while." Kaguya moaned out, "Morning, dear, I learn so much from last night."

"I can see that." Naruto replied as he sit up then suddenly mount her doggy style with hands on her hip, thrusting gently enough to not wake the others up. "I guess you're not satisfied enough yet."

"N-No, I'm not." She moaned happily as she rest her chin on top of her fists, enjoying every moment of her lover pounding her in this position. She finally did it, she finally get what she want in the end and to make it better, Naruto have finally confirmed his love to her and his loli harem. 'Now I'm his alpha wife forever and ever.' Kaguya cried out in pleasure as her lover fill her up again and he won't stop until she passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **And that ends our first chapter of MHWH: IIW! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Kaguya finally get what she want and she got some, thank to Naruto! At same time, she just blindside him with a small revelation at the end and it look like she have succeeded her plan of turning Naruto to the side!**

 **Now what will we see next and from what version of MHWH? Who will show up to get it on with Naruto? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be toss into boiler.**


	3. S: Kaguya

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **There will be some spoilers in this story since some chapters will take events in a very far future.**

 **Breaking New! I have a very bad news. I'm extremely sorry to say that but I am now going into my hiatus and there will be no update for any stories for a while. I know I was supposed to finish the planned chapters first for you all but many things have come up and kinda delay more than once, both online and in real world. My original plan was to give you all mass update then go in hiatus around November or early but it all changed, no thank to some heavy guest spammers (Who appear to be a very lousy listeners when I warned them not to spam about updates over and over) and some certain events. Because of these, I have no choice but to put everything on hold for a while. How long? I don't know because of my projects and work…BUT!**

 **Here's a little good news! Since I'm going into my hiatus now, I decide to make up to you all by writing a lot of chapters in my spare time and will surprise you all with mass update but when? Who know? I know some of you will go 'Oh, a mass update. Okay, cool…' but what if I tell you that this mass update will actually completed few certain stories in one go, along with couple new stories (Which all will be completed right away)! At same time! The lemon stories will be more random. Again, when? Again, I don't know, depending on how things are going. Which stories will be completed in mass update? Check the profile for some details once I update it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all understand and I'm extremely sorry. I hope this chapter will not be the last update of this year.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of MHWH: IIW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **S: Kaguya**

* * *

Kaguya giggle perversely to herself as she scan through Icha Icha book for a quick review, she finally convince Naruto to bring his relationship with everyone up to next level, starting with her. Finally, finally, she did it after few long years! Her plan has come to fruition, despite some snags and things that always furious her like the growing size of Naruto's harem but who care about these right now?! She's finally gonna get some tonight with her beloved husband and his lovely shota body will belong to her for a time! "Naru-kun, hurry up and get your shota ass here." Kaguya put the borrowed book down with a drool before her horns jolt up straight with perked expression as soon as she hear the door opening and she look up to see Naruto.

"Um, hey, Kaguya-chan…" Naruto muttered with red face before he notice a familiar book as a sweatdrop form on his head, "Where did you get this book?"

"Ah, I borrow it from Kurotsuchi." The shotacon goddess replied, "She told me that things have change since I was sealed in the damn moon and that you will enjoy these techniques from the book."

'Dammit, Kurotsuchi.' The shota shinobi's eyebrow twitched.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed with new sexual techniques you mortals have come up with in order to pleasure each other." Kaguya hummed softly before she turn her eyes on him, "Shall we proceed with foreplay? I would like to touch and su…"

"Kaguya-chan, please don't get too creepy on me like last time." Naruto deadpanned before he point something out, "And your nose is bleeding again, largely I might mention." It turn out Kaguya was having a massive nosebleed.

"Oh, dear." She quickly wipe her nose clean before she give him an eager look, "Again, shall we start?"

Naruto roll his eyes with a sigh, "Hai, we can…" He yelps out as Kaguya pick him up, placing him on her laps and she lifts his chin up to catch his lip before they start make out. She caress his chest as her tongue force its way into his mouth, causing him to gasp out within her mouth. Naruto don't have any chance to resist as his lover tongue-fuck his mouth, due to the size difference of their tongues and it last for few minutes before Kaguya pull away from him, a string of salvia connect to their lip for a moment until it snap apart.

"We should kiss like that often from now on." Kaguya licked her lip as she parting her top part of kimono to expose her ample breasts and her shota lover notice something, she somehow slip his clothes off during their makeout.

"Wait, how did you get my clothing off?" Naruto blinked before his lover press his head against her left breast and he squeak lightly as soon as he feel her hand wrap around his member, stroking slowly while stroking his hair with another hand.

"Suck me." The goddess rubbed his face against her nipple before he latch his mouth onto her nipple, sucking it as his left hand grope her right breast then caressing it. "That's good…" Kaguya moaned softly as her stroking hand pump his erected member rapidly and her thumb rubs the tip in circular motion. Her action cause Naruto to bit her nipple lightly out of surprise and it spur Kaguya to speed up as the shota shinobi play with her breasts roughly, his body squirm under her hold out of pleasure. Without a warning, Naruto ejaculate all over her pumping hand and Kaguya lift it up to her mouth, licking them cleanly as her lover watch her sucking her finger with deep blush.

'It's so obvious that she learn that one from this pervy book.' Naruto thought as Kaguya put him on bed so she can remove her kimono and she lie down in front of Naruto with spreading legs to display her maidenhood, supporting her upper body with her elbows. Naruto crawl closer to her maidenhood, placing his mouth on it then he insert his tongue inside her, together with his finger, and exploring her inner cavern. His lover moan softly as he eat her out and he add another finger in after few moments then third fingers, increasing her pleasure.

"N-N-Naru…F-F-Fist me!" Kaguya moaned out with grinding hip and Naruto don't want to question her how she know this so he obey her by pushing his whole hand in, lifting his head up. He can feel her inner cavern closing on around his thrusting hand and he speed his action up until she hit her climax, spurting all over his arm and part of his face. He slowly pull his hand out of her then lick his hand, returning favor to his lover for her earlier action to her joy.

The goddess suddenly push him down on his back and wrap her lip around his cock before she start to suck vigorously with bobbing head, her hands place on his thighs. "K-K-Kagu…" Naruto cried out in pleasure, grabbing her horns out of react and his hip buck wildly within her sucking mouth. It only last for few minutes before he cum inside her mouth and the shotacon goddess drink it all up with few greedily gulps. Kaguya release him then pose herself above him, lining his throbbing member up to her lower mouth in crouching position, and her hip slowly lower down as the shota shinobi's cock sink into her.

"Ready?" The shotacon goddess smirked down at her lover and he simply nod before she start swaying her hip up and down, slowly at first then her speed increase every few minutes as her groin smack his groin with every bounce. "P-P-Prefect…" Kaguya moaned lewdly while her lover wrapped his arms around her waist for brace as his hip thrust upward within her rocking groin, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your shota cock is so perfect…You're perfect for me!" She cried out as she achieved her climax and she can feel him shooting massive load inside her inner cavern with his thrusting hip, much to her joy.

"K-Kaguya, can I do you from behind?" Naruto asked her after he hit another climax.

"Oh, doggy style?" Kaguya perked up, has reading about it from a book and she recall something else as she turn around on her knees and hands. "Naruto, can we also do anal?" Her right hand covers her lower mouth with a smirk and it grows bigger as soon as she saw him nod with deep blush.

Naruto climb upon her rear, his feet clench down onto side of her thighs as he pose his cock over her ass' entrance and he slowly push it inside with his hands on her back. "I-I-It's tight…" Naruto groaned out in pleasure as his cock enter her fully and he immediately bounces with bucking hip, thrusting furiously without any warning. His lover let out pleasured moans as a sign that she enjoy it and she finger herself with two fingers while the shota shinobi ride her wildly. He speed up after few minutes with hard thrusts and it don't take him long enough until he come inside her with another massive load but it don't stop him from keeping thrusting into his moaning lover's rear.

"C-Change hole…" She moaned out softly and her lover obey her by shoving his cock inside her maidenhood, resuming their activity for another good amount of time as they archived their climaxes several time. "Na…" Kaguya was about to say something but the door swing open, drawing their attention and Mabui walk in.

"Kaguya, time's up." Mabui spoke without batting a eyelash at the sight, "We're coming in now."

"B-But it haven't been two hours yet!" Kaguya cried out, still moving her hip against Naruto's groin.

"W-Wait, what?" Naruto blinked rapidly as he glanced between Kaguya and Mabui, "What's going on?"

"We have discussed about your first time a while ago and we decide to allow Kaguya to have you for two hours." Mabui explained, "Once two hours are up, we will enter and have our turn with you."

"…W-We?" The shota shinobi blinked owlishly and his question was answered as soon as every member of his harem eagerly enters the room. "…Fuck…" Naruto muttered under his breath with paled face as he watch his harem strip down and one of them suddenly pluck him off Kaguya.

"HEY!" Kaguya cried out, "I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!"

"I don't care." Naruto find his face bury between the person's large breasts and he feel everyone crowding around him.

'Yup, I'm so screwed.' Naruto gulped mentally and everything becomes blurry as countless moans echo within his bedroom then blackout.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open and the groaning shinobi find himself on his bed then he take a glance around to see that he was surrounding by his slumbering harem, sprawling all over his bed and on floor, some were on his furniture. Slowly, he feel something wet bobbing up and down around his cock and he lift his head up to see Kaguya sucking his cock greedily with dazed eyes. "K-Kaguya, how long have you been doing that for?" He whispered, startled her in process and she look up.

"F-F-For a while." Kaguya moaned out as white fluid drip down her chin, "Morning, dear, I learn so much from last night."

"I can see that." Naruto replied as he sit up then she suddenly pin him down as her maidenhood swallow his member up, rocking gently enough to not wake the others up. "I guess you're not satisfied enough yet."

"N-No, I'm not." She moaned happily, enjoying every moment of her lover pounding her in this position. She finally did it, she finally get what she want in the end and to make it better, Naruto have finally confirmed his love to her and his shotacon harem. 'Now I'm his alpha wife forever and ever.' Kaguya cried out in pleasure as her lover fill her up again and he won't stop until she passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **And that ends our second chapter of MHWH: IIW! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Kaguya finally get what she want and she got some, thank to Naruto! At same time, he was blindside with a small revelation at the end and it look like Naruto will be so busy from now on.**

 **Now what will we see next and from what version of MHWH? Who will show up to get it on with Naruto? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be toss into boiler.**


	4. G: Koharu

**See the first chapter for warning.**

 **There will be some spoilers in this story since some chapters will take events in a very far future.**

 **You know that was gonna happen from the very first moment the poll won. Shame on you if you try to deny it or claim that you don't think ahead…**

 **And to haters, here's my revenge! I add some extra as a payback at you all!**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of MHWH: IIW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **G: Koharu**

* * *

"This island's cuisine wasn't really bad than it look like, huh." Naruto grinned at Koharu as they take a stroll through the forest from a village back to their caravan.

"Mmm, and it taste almost same like our." Koharu agreed with a nod, "Probably because the island is located near Elemental Continent."

"Hai, you must be right." The blonde shinobi hummed lightly and they walk in silence for a while until he get an idea. "Say…" He step closer to her and a gasp escape her lip as soon as he grope her rear. "Wanna make out here?"

"I-I-In open?!" The blushing elder stuttered, "Naruto! That's indi…"

"Come on, no one's around and I don't sense anyone for miles." Naruto kiss her neck several times as he stroke her arm softly, "So…What do you say?"

"Um…" Koharu hum softly as the young shinobi necking her, "V-V-Very well, but we ca…" As soon as she give him permission, Naruto catch her lip in a deep kiss as his tongue slide into her mouth without a warning and they immediately make out with wrestling tongues. He carefully maneuvers them back until they were surrounding by thick big bushes near the bank of a deep river and he places his hands on her rear, kneading them as he deepened their kisses. The elder moan into his mouth as she rub his chest and she nearly yelp out when the shinobi squeeze her rear before she feel one of his hand trailing upward her back then slowly parting her top aside. "Naru…"

"Relax." He whispered as he slip her kimono top down to reveal her granny bra then resume their make-out while he unfastened it, allow it to drop down on the ground. He halts their make out few minutes later and grins lewdly at the sight of her sagging wrinkled breasts before he flick them up, cupping them. "You're so hot."

"N-Naruto!" Koharu squeaked out as Naruto suddenly spin her around then hug her from behind, starting to playing with her breasts while grinding his hip against her rear as he kiss her neck. "W-W-We should st…" A moan cut her off when she feel his covered harden member poking her from behind as he nibble her neck and she feel something that she never have felt for long time. She feels so horny and her hand unknowingly reaches down behind her to massage her young lover's member to his pleasure. If she looks behind, she would have seen Naruto remove his jacket and shirt with one hand then slip the same hand down her kimono to groin area, caressing her lower mouth through her underwear before he feel something wet.

"Wow, you're so wet already?" Naruto teased his elderly lover as he kept massaging her maidenhood and he feel her hand managed to unzip his pant, pulling his member out with few stroke. "How long have it been for you?"

"T-Too damn long…" She moaned out before she gasp out in pleasure when Naruto's hand suddenly slip under her underwear then insert two fingers inside her lower mouth, fingering at normal speed. "N-Naru…" The action of her lover spurs her to stroke Naruto's humping erected member furiously and it went on for a while until the blonde shinobi suddenly ejaculate all over the back of her kimono.

"Oh, dear, I made some mess." The grinning blonde panted, "Better take them off for a quick wash." He stripped the moaning elder down to her birthday suit then discard the rest of his clothing as Koharu kneel down and he bring the tip of his cock up in front of her face, some fluids dripping out from its slit. "Mind cleaning me up with your mouth?"

"N-No, I don't mind…" Koharu slowly wrap her mouth around the head of her lover's cock before she slowly bring her head down to take the entire length of the shift as her hands brace themselves on Naruto's legs. She start to bob her head back and forth at her own pace and the blonde let an pleasured grunt out as he undo his lover's bun, letting her sliver-hair flow out freely down pass her shoulder blades.

Naruto enjoy the blowjob for few minutes before another idea come to him and he slowly take few steps forward and lower himself with each bobbing of his lover's head, forcing her to lie down on her back then slowly twist himself around, moaning out at the feeling of his cock twirling around his lover's sucking mouth, until he face Koharu's groin in reverse sixty-nine position. 'That is one of the best days ever!' The blonde place his head down to insert his tongue into her maidenhood, greedily exploring her carnal and his hands caress her groin slowly to raise his lover's pleasure and she seem to enjoy it by grabbing his buttocks tightly, fondling them by instinct.

Their activity went on for few minutes until Koharu suddenly climaxed for the first time after longest time as her lover filled her mouth up with his seed without any warnings before he careful get off her, watching her swallowing some of his fluids up. Naruto crawl over to place himself in front of her, lifting her legs up as he saddle her in missionary position on his knees and he slowly enter her wet maidenhood. "N-Narutoooo…" Koharu moaned out in pleasure, surprised by Naruto's bold action as his lover enter her fully and slowly thrusting into her right away. The elder can't believe that they are having sex in wild and it make her feel nervous that someone, Tsunade, may catch them in act but at same time, it excite her.

"I-I-I'm going to speed up a little, harder too..." Naruto bend down to latch his mouth on her right nipple with greedy sucks as his thrusting hip increase its speed, causing the moaning granny to wrap her legs around him and she cried out in pleasure as soon as he pull her left breast up, squeezing it like an stress ball. Koharu unknowingly bucking her hip upward to increase their pleasure as his lover switch between breasts few times and she don't know how long they have been at it as she hit few climaxes until Naruto flood her inner cavern up to fill with few thrusts.

"N-Naruto, did you just cum inside me?" Koharu moaned out with heavy sweats, "You should have warn me…"

"Sorry, it just comes so sudden." The panting blonde kissed his lover's lip, draw a blush out from her. "You ready for the best part?"

"The best part…?" She said slowly and the grinning blonde makes a familiar handseal.

"Kage bunshin!" Nine clones appear in poof of smokes, surrounding the squeaked granny with wide foxy grins as the creator lift her up slightly. "You are going to get gangbang by me and nine clones."

"G-Gangbang?!" Koharu's eyes snapped widened as the clones get closer to her, "N-Naruto, w-wa…" She never get any chance to say something when one clone push his cock into her mouth with few light thrusts, causing the moaning granny to suck it by accident.

"Hey, boss, since you're fucking her pussy, can I do her ass?" The second clone asked his creator, stroking his member lightly.

"Sure, Nii." Naruto nodded as he thrust into his moaning lover again, he decides to call his clones by numbers to avoid some confusion.

"Thank, boss!" Nii eagerly lie down then slide under the elder as Naruto and the clones lift her up slightly to give him some room and position his harden member right under her anal. "I'm in place." They slowly lower her down and the clone moan out as his cock enter Koharu's anal with few thrusts.

"You get her?" Naruto asked, earn a nod from his clone before he turns his head to the rest of clones. "Okay, she's ready, boys!"

"Dib on right hand!" San take Koharu's right hand, placing it on his cock and the moaning granny's hand wrap around then stroking his swaying cock. Yon claim her left hand with furious thrusts as San look over to the first clone, "Ichi, after you're done with her mouth, I want next."

"Sure." Ichi grunted out in pleasure. Go and Roku kneel down near Koharu's swaying breasts and they stretch them out gently as far as they can then rubbing their cocks all over it, sometime poke it into her flesh.

"I guess that leave us with footjobs." Nana lift her left leg up then rub her foot against his thrusting cock, Hachi did the same thing with right leg.

"Dammit." Kyu kneel down next to Koharu's torso as he starts to masturbate to the sight, "Someone but Ichi better tag me in sooner."

"Cheer up, Kyu, everyone will take their turns." Naruto chuckled lightly as he and the clones gangbanging their elder lover.

'I-I can't believe I'm getting gangbanged by Naruto…' Koharu moaned out in pleasure as the clones have their way with her, her will cave in to the temptation and pleasure so easily. When Ichi come inside her mouth, Koharu quickly pull her head away from the throbbing cock then immediately latch onto San's cock with few strokes, greedily sucking him off.

"OH FUCK!" San moaned out as Kyu quickly claim the granny's free hand, "S-S-She's really getting into it!"

"Good!" The creator grinned widely, shooting few loads inside the moaning woman then remove himself and Ichi eagerly take his place with wild thrusts. Naruto sit down in front of the group, stroking his cock as he enjoy the show. "If you feel like cumming, go ahead and cum all over her. I want her to be so dirty."

"Hai!" The clones moaned out and it went on for a bit while until few clones blow few strings of white fluids on some of her body parts, switching with each other or tag out.

In a blink, Koharu find herself riding Kyu as Naruto pound into her anal doggy style, two cocks thrusting into her stretching-out mouth while she jerk two cocks in each hand and Hachi's cock rub itself within her hair. Her body was littered with some white fluids.

After a while, Hachi and Go held Koharu up in standing position as they thrust their cocks into the moaning granny and the rest wait for their turns.

"M-M-More…More…" Koharu moaned out as her lover and his clones kept switching around, having their way with her in many different positions from single to gangbang many times and she black out for a moment.

When she come to, she find herself sitting seiza in front of ten Naruto as they all stroke their members furiously, aiming them at her and she realize that she have white fluids almost all over her body as some oozing out from her holes.

"Open your mouth wide." Naruto grunted out and the elder obey with sticking tongue out before the ten Naruto bath her with their cums in bukkake fashion many times until the clones pop out, causing Naruto to blast Koharu's face with massive load as soon as the memories flew into his head. It last for few moments before he slowly pick Koharu up then carry her over to the river, sinking in and start to wash each other off. "Damn, that is one best sex I ever have right now." Naruto grinned widely at her, "Did you enjoy it?"

"…H-Hai…" Koharu moaned softly, "I did…I can't believe we just did it…That was so unexpected."

"Yeah, I thought you were going to be against it but you just went along with it." The blonde chuckled lightly, "Look like I have a really naughty granny to start off with my harem goal." The blushing granny roll her eyes, knowing Naruto's fetish for grannies before she squeak out at the familiar feeling of Naruto's cock enter her anal. "By the way, Tsunade won't be back from the town for few hours so we can do few more before we go back."

"N-Naruto…You hentai…" The granny moan out in pleasure.

* * *

"I can't believe you went ahead and did it…" Koharu moaned out with her hair down as Naruto eat her out on the edge of a giant bed, "You got an harem…" She looked up to stare at many grannies engaging in orgy with Naruto's clones, "And talk everyone into having kage orgy."

"What can I say?" Naruto lift his head up with a wide grin, "I fucking love grannies." He resume eating her out.

"Y-Y-You sure do…" She moaned out, her voice slowly lose itself in the sea of grannies' moans.

* * *

 **And that ends our third chapter of MHWH: IIW! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Take that, haters!**

 **Readers who enjoy that…No judgment…Um, I'm sure everyone get their own thing…I mean, I know a guy who's really into weird beast stuff in college…Shiver…**

 **Naruto sure show how much he love his first granny member by giving her a kage gangbang…**

 **Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to vomit in the bathroom for few good hours.**

 **Now what will we see next and from what version of MHWH? Who will show up to get it on with Naruto? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be toss into boiler.**


	5. M: Tinkerbell

**See the first chapter for warning.**

EDITED: The story is back! I took it down long time ago because of the whole FCC thing and there wasn't any lot of info on it at this time...But now...Nothing. IDK, honestly. Most of you who already seen this story before, I add two new chapters up to this chapter.

Since I still have some time left before the trip in a couple weeks, maybe I'll add few more MHWH: IIW chapters...Or add few more new stories to fucking with the haters. Hmm...Decision, decision. Byeeeeeeee!

 **There will be some spoilers in this story since some chapters will take events in a very far future.**

 **A little head up, it's gonna be very weird for some people if they don't know about MGE and/or MGQ.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of MHWH: IIW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **M: Tinkerbell**

* * *

Tinkerbell drumming her fingers on arms in deep thought as she sit cross-legged on a shelf next to her fiance's bed, it have been few days after the couple set out on a world journey to fulfill Naruto's dream of getting monster girl harem. The blonde fairy is well awake of how monster girls can get around human if they have an attraction toward each other and knowing her fiance, there's a good chance that some hussies may jump him on spot or other way around. The thought of Naruto screwing some monster girl first before her makes her blood boiling, 'Not on my watch! The person to take Naruto's virginity first is me!' Having made her decision, she wait until Naruto enter the sleeping quarters.

"Hey, Bell-chan." Naruto grinned at his fiancee, "Guess what? We will reach the harbor a little early than expected so that would speed things up a little."

"Naruto, I want to fuck you now." Tinkerbell said bluntly, ignoring what he just told her and there was silence for a good minute.

"…You want to have sex now?" The war hero blinked with nosebleed, "Really? But…Um…What about the sizes? You know…" He gestured at his groin while staring at her lower body.

"It'll be fine." The fairy stood up with a light shrug, "Fairies' bodies are like rubber, you can stretch us out and we feel no pain, just pure pleasure. Our ancestors' bodies have been adapted to accept sex with human males and I'm a monster girl, remember?"

"Oh, I don't know the rubber part…" Naruto blinked again before he give her a lewd grin, "So, my little bell, how do you want to start us off with?"

"First, take your clothes off then sit down." Tinkerbell pointed at the bed and she watch her lover strip down to his birthday suit, blushing at the sight of his member, then sit down in front of her. "Lean back a bit."

"Like that?" He lean back slightly with elbows on bed to support him up.

"Yes, like that." The fairy nodded before she floats closer to his member, "Okay, I don't want you to do anything right now…" She gave him a coy grin as her back lean against his flaccid member, "Just enjoy the show." Tinkerbell's body slowly sway sideways in erotic dance as her hip gyrating itself against the member and she slowly peel the top of her dress down to expose her breasts then lift her dress up slightly to show off her rear to him, kicking her slippers off. She smirk mentally when she feel Naruto's member slowly erect up and she twirl around the member, tracing her fingertip around it like a pole. At same time, she took her dress off, tossing it away and presses the front of her gyrating body up against the shift of her lover's member, hugging it as she give it few kisses and licks.

"Wow, w-when did you learn how to dance like that?" Naruto groaned softly as his fairy lover dry-humping his member while stroking it with her entire body, still dancing around like a stripper with a stripper pole.

"Never, it comes to me naturally." Tinkerbell kissed the side of her lover's member lightly with a smile then squat down with twerking rear, slowly straighten herself up with a long lick. Her action earns another pleasured groan from the blonde shinobi and she kept dance to set the mood for each other until Naruto's member become fully erected. She was about to continue but her lover suddenly sit up, causing her to saddle the member with a gasp and she feel something poking her maidenhood from behind and above. "N-Naruto!" She glanced over her shoulders with a red face, what poked her was Naruto's pinky finger and the said finger was wiggling its way into her lower mouth as she let out an moan. "W-What are you doing…" Another moan cut her off when the first joint of pinky finger enters her and she can feel her groin stretching out in pleasure.

"I'm fingering you." The human smirked down to his fairy lover as his pinky finger wiggling around within the moaning fairy's body, his action cause Tinkerbell to grind herself across his harden member while licking and nibbling on its flesh. "I can't just sit and do nothing while you're making me feel so good, Bell-chan."

"O-Oh, please…" The moaning fairy tightened her grip on her lover's cock in attempt to increase their pleasure, "You're just…H-Horny and want to f-f-fuck me so badly…"

"Yeah, there's that." Naruto chuckled lightly and he kept fingering his lover, rubbing her body all over his cock upward to the tip of the head before he moan out in pleasure when Tinkerbell give his lower head a slobbering kiss. After few minutes, he feel something wet squirting out all over his finger and cock before he look down to see Tinkerbell climaxing and he slowly remove his finger from the moaning fairy's lower mouth, allow her to slide off the cock onto the bed safely. He turn her over on her back gently before he hold his member up, "Bell-chan, can I try put it in?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" Tinkerbell panted, "But before you do that, you have to hold me with one hand under me."

"Like that?" The blonde human place her on top of his left palm and the fairy nod once as she take hold of his thumb with one arm, the other wrap around his slightly bending fingers as it curl up to her side.

"Good, now I want you to line me up with your dick." The fairy instructed her lover as Naruto bring her body down to his cock, where the tip rubs up against her groin. The blonde fairy spread her legs wide apart, "Now push the tip in a little…" She moan out as the head try to enter her maidenhood with few pokes, "Use your left hand to force me down on it. You have to do it with enough force." Her lover obey her, forcing himself into her like an onahole and her stomach slowly swelling out as the entire head of cock enter her with few inches in.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked her worriedly, bit his lip at the feeling of tighten walls around his cock, squeezing it so powerful with few throbs and he can't take his eyes off her distorted lower body.

"N-No, it feel so fucking good…" Tinkerbell panted heavily with drools, "I-I-I told you about fairy's bodies, did I? O-O-Our body is like rubber…Y-Y-You can stretch us out and we feel no pain, just pure pleasure…" Her legs wrapped around the shift as her body wiggle crazily, "N-N-Now fuck me! Fuck me so hard! Use me like a cock sleeve! I-I am your personal onahole!"

"Oh, wow!" The shinobi can't help but to blush at his lover's lewd comment, "I don't know you have this side…You're so kinky, aren't you?" He move his left hand up and down as his cock slide upward and downward within the moaning fairy's carnal and Naruto feel like he was playing around with a onahole because he was holding his fairy lover in one hand and fuck her in this position.

"I-I-I said harder!" The moaning fairy cried out in pleasure as her feet massaged the rest of his thrusting cock's shift while her stomach bulge in and out like a balloon, "F-Faster!"

"A-A-Alright…" Naruto grunted out as he slowly speed up, smashing his moaning lover down onto his cock and it become a little rough. It appear that Tinkerbell really enjoy it as her body writhing in his hold with loud moans, begging him to abuse her body as the time went by and he get lost in the pure bliss of her tightening maidenhood around his cock, unknowingly start to thrusting upward deeper into his moaning lover. After few minutes, he kneel over in ball with his head on the mattress as his right hand wrap around Tinkerbell and his left hand, using both hands to hold her in place while he pound into her entrance wildly to the fairy's joy and pleasure.

"Y-Y-Y-YES! YES! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Tinkerbell wailed out in pure pleasure with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled back as her lover have his way with her like an sex toy before she squirting her love fluids out many time but it don't stop her lover from fucking her crazily. It went on for a while until the blonde human feel some pressure building up within his cock.

"B-B-Bell-chan, I-I gotta pull out." Naruto moaned, "I-I-I'm gonna cum…"

"D-Don't you dare pull out, mister!" Tinkerbell clenched onto his cock with her legs, "CUM IN ME! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR SEMENS!"

"B-Bell…" The human was about to say something but it was too late when he suddenly meet his climax, immediately shooting his loads out inside the moaning fairy as her stomach swollen up greatly from the amount of white fluids within her womb. After few shots, Naruto slowly remove himself from the moaning fairy's maidenhood as Tinkerbell's body return to normal, beside her large budging stomach, and he lie her down on bed then lie down next to her, his face at her level. "Y-You okay?"

"I-I-I feel so wonderful…" Tinkerbell shakily get up on her fours, crawling closer to his lip then kiss him with her arms wrapping around his chin and he kiss back with parting lip so she can insert her small tongue into his giant mouth for a short French kiss as the white fluids pour down from the fairy's groin like waterfall, her stomach slowly return to normal. "But you skipped a lot of things." She pinched his skin lightly with a pout, "I was looking forward to give you blowjob, have you fucking my ass, caressing your cock with my whole body, have you sucking me like popsicle while licking my pussy."

"…We can do these things, after all, we're just getting started." Naruto smirked at her.

"Good, just give me ten to take a bath and rest." The fairy lie down with a moan, "My legs feel so numb right now…" She notice that her lover get up on his knees as he beat his cock off at her, "W-What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Giving you a white shower." The grinning human replied.

"N-N-Not this kind of bath!" Tinkerbell blushed madly but a perverse smile can be seen on her face before a wave of white fluids clash down on her, completely cover her in his seed from head to toe and few more waves fall down on her.

* * *

"Ooh, my ass…" Tinkerbell wake up, sitting up with a soft groan as she rub her rear while rubbing her throat, revealing to be nude and covered in some strings of white fluid. "What just…" Several moans immediately catch her attention and she look up to see Naruto thrusting into a random monster girl, surrounding by writhing monster girls all covered in white fluids. "Oh, right…" The fairy want to smack her forehead for forgetting that Naruto decide to have sex with his harem of monster girls but it wasn't her fault because everything get blurry when Naruto decided to bring his clones out after a long reverse-gangbang session.

"Oh, morning, sleepyhead." Naruto noticed Tinkerbell, "How was your sleep? Did you have a nice dream because I kept hearing you moaning my name over and over."

"Mmm, I was dreaming about our first time." The fairy smirked lightly.

"Ah, I see." The human remove himself from the moaning monster girl then walk over to her, "Wanna relive it again?"

"Mmm, let me clean you up first." Tinkerbell stand up to grab her lover's cum-stained cock before she wrap her mouth around the tip of head and Naruto let out an pleasured moan as his fairy lover slowly swallow some of his cock up.

'It's fucking awesome to have harem of monster girls!' Naruto grinned perversely inside his head.

* * *

 **And that ends our fourth chapter of MHWH: IIW! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Tinkerbell decide to have sex with Naruto way before they can leave his homeland, wow! And it gets really crazy with some new info and weird stuff…But again, she's a monster girl so it's no surprise!**

 **Now what will we see next and from what version of MHWH? Who will show up to get it on with Naruto? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be toss into boiler.**


	6. A: Krystal

**See the first chapter for warning.**

That is the last update from me for 2018. I am leaving next week for the trip. I gave my friend the flash drive with latest chapters (Along with few new stories) and it will be out around late Dec or somewhere after new year. I won't reveal which stories will be updated at this time, just something to make you more curious. Bye! Have good holidays/vacation/whatever you get going on right now and good luck!

 **There will be some spoilers in this story since some chapters will take events in a very far future.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of MHWH: IIW?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own everything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **A: Krystal**

* * *

Naruto and Krystal sit on the edge of a large bed with some anticipation, the reason why they are nervous and exciting at same time is because they decide to bring their relationship to the next level after a year or so and she want to be the first one before the other girls sink their claws into Naruto for some intimate moment…Literally. "Do…" Naruto finally speak up with a clearing throat, "Do you want to take the lead or should I?"

"Y-You do it, I-I trust you." Krystal blushed under her fur.

"Okay, let's start with something easy…" Naruto scoot closer to the foxgirl then slip his arms around her waist as he lean in to kiss her gently, slipping his tongue into her opening mouth before she kiss back with French kiss, melting into his hold. He slowly stroke her back then snake under her purple top, running his hand through her fur as it trace the line of her spine and the foxgirl moan into his mouth before he feel her right hand cupping his groin, fondling his member via his pant. They kept making out and feeling each other out for a while, both barely notice that they were now topless but Krystal still have her dark yellow string bra on before the furry girl break their kiss with long string of saliva between their mouths.

"Naruto, can I take it out?" The foxgirl kneading her lover's groin softly and the blushing human give her a go-ahead nod before she unzips his pant, nearly yelp out as soon as Naruto's cock whip out at full mast. "Wow, you're hard already…And so big…"

"I-I can't help it, you're too sexy." The blonde pecked her nose lightly as his hands stroke her sides, moving upward to her bra.

"Oh, you flirter." Krystal wrapped her right hand around his cock, stroking slowly and she moan softly as her lover cup her breasts with some kneads. "I-I bet you said that to everyone."

"Yeah, but I mean it." Naruto replied with a soft moan, manage to unclip her bra then toss it aside and his member hardened within his furry lover's hand as he stare at her pink nipples sticking out under white fur. He rub his thumbs over her nipples while kneading her breasts, find them to be so soft and smooth, due to short fur length. "Wow, it's like touching skin instead of fur."

"R-Really, it does?" The moaning foxgirl blushed as she increase the stroking speed while look into his eyes, "No difference?"

"N-N-Not really, i-it's so soft and little warm…" He grunted out softly, "Honestly, I don't know if there's difference between anthro and human because it's my first time touching them…" He gestured to her breasts by squeezing them, drawing out a pleasured moan from his lover and he bend his head down to latch his mouth onto her right nipple, sucking it right away with few bites while kneading her other breast. Krystal arched her back out in pleasure and her stroking hand move so faster as the blonde kept playing with her breasts, both wiggling their lower body to get rid of their pants and underwears. "…W-W-Wait…" After few minutes, Naruto feel something coming up and he quickly stop their activity as he take her hand off his cock before he shot some white fluids out all over their clothes by accident. "S-Shit!"

"Well, look like you made some mess." Krystal rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder with a teasing tone, "Good thing we can wash them out later…" She suddenly let an moan out when her lover suddenly slide his two fingers inside her lower mouth, fingering at his own pace.

"Y-Yeah, now it's your turn to make some mess." Naruto said teasingly before he lean in for another French kiss and his lover lean against his chest, rubbing his chest as they slowly scoot back to the center of their bed. His furry lover resume her handjob, matching the speed and they pleasure each other for a while until Krystal suddenly pull his hand out then flip him down on his back. "Kry…?" He was about to say her but the foxgirl saddle his face in sixty-nine position.

"Let me know if it hurt…" Krystal said over her shoulder with grinding groin before she lie down to his groin level, giving his member few licks and the blonde shiver in pleasure at her wide tounge before she slowly suck his cock into her mouth. Her lover let another pleasured grunt out before he lift his head up to install his tongue into her maidenhood, also adding two fingers in and exploring her carnal. The foxgirl slowly bob her head with some cautions, she doesn't want to hurt him with her fangs and also new to it, which is understandable because this is their first time. 'Maybe with enough experience, I can suck him off without worrying about my teeth…' She thought before she moan muffled as her lover dig in deeper, grinding his nose against her outer lips with his hands kneading her buttocks delicately.

'I-If I remember correctly, the base of her tail is very sensitive…' The blonde's left hand trail up to the base of her tail then rub around it, causing his furry lover to moan out with vibrating throat and it arouse him more as the foxgirl bob her head faster and deeper as if she become more aroused…Almost like feral. Naruto's hip unknowingly thrust upward into the foxgirl's mouth and they kept eating each other out for who know how long, not even stop when Krystal climaxed several times, spraying her love fluids all over her lover's face, which he lap them up.

'O-O-Ooh, I-I can't hold myself back any longer…' The foxgirl bobbed her head furiously with glazed eyes until her lover suddenly ejaculate inside her mouth and she suck it with vigorous to make sure there isn't any drop with some twirling motion of her tongue. She slowly lift her head up then crawl forward off her panting lover and look over her shoulder to him with heavy pants. "N-Naruto, fuck me now…" She lifts her tail up to reveal her wet maidenhood as some fluids drip down, "P-Please take me now!"

Naruto eagerly get up on his knees, positioning himself in front of her rear with his hands on her hip and he slowly push his cock into her entrance as the foxgirl let out an pleasured whimper. He starts to thrust slowly as soon as his cock fully enters her and the moaning fox anthro gyrating her hip slightly. The blonde shinobi increase the thrusting speed and he lean down onto her back, running his hands across her body, feeling each inch of her fur as Krystal's tail coil around his torso. He can feel her rocking faster with few pleasured growls and he unknowingly thrust harder at furious speed, groping her breasts with some savage fashion to her joy as the moaning foxgirl lolling her tongue out with slightly rolled-back eyes.

"M-M-M-More!" Krystal growled happily as her lover fucked her roughly like a wild animal and she wailed out in pleasure as soon as she hit another climax, shiver in pure bliss when he bit her neck lightly. It went on for a while until Naruto suddenly ejaculate a massive load inside her and she let out an loud moan as she feel his fluids filling her womb up. Krystal suddenly bump him down with her rear then spun around to face him and bounce crazily. "A-A-Again, again!"

"Y-Y-You want more?" The smirking human thrusting upward furiously to meet her smashing groin with his hands on her hip as the bed creaking loud under their actions and his lover nodded eagerly while their groins slowly get coat by their mixed fluids.

"Y-Y-Yes! Yes!" The foxgirl placed Naruto's hands on her breasts then place her claws on his chest, raking it lightly to draw some red lines and they both don't care if he's bleeding because he can heal faster. She rock her hip crazily as they basically molesting each other's chest for a while until Krystal bend down to make out with her lover, sliding her hands under his back and they fucking each other in loving embrace. Her lover suddenly roll them over and the foxgirl moan out loudly as her lover pound into her, her legs wrap around his swaying hip.

* * *

"…Wow, how long have we been at it for?" Naruto lied on his back as he stroke Krystal's arm, the wet dirty blanket cover part of their nude bodies.

"A-A-About four or five hours, I think." Krystal nuzzled her lover's chest, cuddling up to his side with one leg around his legs.

"Mmm, it feels a little longer than that." He hummed lightly, "…So…Wanna do it again in few minutes?"

"Well…" The smirking foxgirl was about to say something before they both hear the door opening and look up to see a group of anthro females peeking in with heavy blushes.

"…Can we join you two?" One girl asked with fidgets as the girls rubbed their thighs together, "I-I'm sorry but we heard everything and it make us more horny…"

"We want to mate with our mate." One person said bluntly.

"…Fine, you girls can join us." Krystal sighed, causing the human to turn his head to her sharply with widened eyes.

"Really, Kry…" Naruto was about to say something before he drop his jaw as the whole of his harem flow into the bedroom, "W-W-W-Wait, a-all…"

"MINE!" One girl jumped onto him with a lewd roar before his anthro harem joins in and everyone takes their turn with the poor human while playing with each other.

"At least I went first." Krystal lie on her side with her head supporting up by her propped arm, her left hand rub her lower mouth while watching her lover having sex with other girls. '…Wonder if I'll give birth to litters?' She thought to herself after realizing that Naruto never pull out from her throughout their sexual intercourse, '…Better make sure he knocks me up…After he gets everyone through their heat cycle.'

Naruto will later have a mixed feeling about the heat cycle, hate it when everyone get it at same time but mostly love it.

* * *

 **And that ends our fifth chapter of MHWH: IIW! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Look like Naruto just have a wild time with Krystal! Also it seems that Krystal really get into it and become feral when it come to sex, something that Naruto seems to like. Then after that, the poor human get jumped on by his anthro harem after that.**

 **Now what will we see next and from what version of MHWH? Who will show up to get it on with Naruto? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be toss into boiler.**


	7. Important Announcement

**That is a very important bad-and-good news announcement, very important because it affect everything, mostly with some certain series like MHWH series for example. As some of you have notice that I am 'powering through' as much as I can with some stories and cut couple stories short, that's because of my personal situation and I can't say more about that, all I can say is that I have a limit time (Not the health/lifeline one, if your mind is going this way).**

 **Anyway, about few certain series, MHWH for example…RELAX, I'M NOT DROPPING THEM! NOT. DROPPING. THE. SERIES! (Well, just one but you'll know which one in bad news section) But almost every one of the series will be change from what I planned. The plot will be more smaller, many rewrite of yet-to-be-update chapters (Few chapters will be untouched but will go under though many re-edits), Naruto directly or indirectly recruit the harem members while getting along with everyone, little action and speed things up. Again, it's changes from what I planned but at least it's better than nothing/abandoned/dropped. I dunno about the chapter length but they can be longer…**

 **HOWEVER! There's a bad new. There are few stories that I have no choice but to drop for reasons and the following stories are…**

 **Eager Queen/Reluctant King (Dropped. Honestly, it's pretty clusterfuck…And to tell you truth, it's actually old story that was sitting in folder waaaaay many years ago and I actually have no idea where it was going to and I want to try winging it for the first time. Yeah, not the best idea. Let this be a lesson to me for making a story without outline it.)**

 **Ao Gamer (Dropped, see Eager Queen/Reluctant King for explanation, plus 'hentai gamer' is pretty silly and stupid plot I ever made. Yeah, I said it and I even wrote some stupid/silly plots.)**

 **MHWH: Icha Icha What?! (Some certain lemon pairing will be included in other different certain stories and few unique pairings with main girls are done here so…)**

 **And some stories that I have to end very early…**

 **WDL: What If (We already covered the whole female characters and I think that's plenty enough. Gender-bender turn out to be not my best suit as I thought it would be, I felt like I'm repeating it over and over…I decide I'll add four chapters (One have WDL harem, by the way) to end it.)**

 **The rest of stories will go on as planned but I might trim some down to save me some time in case. Everything is still ongoing so don't worry.**

 **I know that sucks and some of you may be upset about that because you want to see certain character/how it end and I broke my promise that I will never drop the stories but life can change you when you don't know it…I hope you can respect my decisions for doing that. Like I said, it's a personal situation.**

 **One last thing…That is just a 'what-if' question, WHAT-IF situation, just in case…If I ran out of time at some certain point and can't finish some certain stories in time, do you want me to post a 'spoiler' chapter that outline everything up to the ending so you'll know how it end and sleep a little better? That is just in case if I ever ran out of time and I still have a lot of time (like a lot of times that I think I can finish most) until then…Knock on the wood! I'm knocking on woods so hard right now.**

 **Again, I'm sorry and I hope you all can respect my decisions.**


End file.
